Conventional kettles for boiling water are vessels or containers for holding water to be boiled. Such kettles are used simply for containing water on a stove while heat is supplied by a gas burner or an electric heating element to the contained water. A conventional kettle frequently has an ornamental design of some type but has a disadvantage in being usually regarded as a utilitarian kitchen utensil. It would be desirable to have a kettle for boiling water which can provide amusement while in use.
A conventional kettle for boiling water is frequently equipped with a whistle mechanism of some sort to serve as a signalling device. Such a whistle provides an audible signal to a user of the kettle that the water contained therein is boiling. It has long been known that a signal to the user of the contained water having reached boiling is an advantage to the kettle user. The user of a kettle which can provide a signal of boiling will be able to carry out a task in the kitchen while water is coming to a boil, and so such a signal is considered an advantage. For those persons who are hearing impaired, a conventional kettle equipped with a whistle offers no advantage. A kettle which can alert the user of the boiling of water with a visual signal would be advantageous for such persons. A kettle which could furnish a visual signal of boiling and also some amusement would be desirable to users of hot water in the home.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kettle for boiling water which also provides amusement for the user of the kettle while water is boiling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kettle for boiling water which furnishes a visual signal to a user of the kettle that the water is boiling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kettle for boiling water which uses steam powered motion to alert a user of the kettle to the fact that the water in the kettle is boiling.